Clowns Want War 2
A month has passed ever since the horrible event that happened to the small town, Mellburg. A group of people dressed up as clowns that have arguably caused more trouble than the KKK, were killed or brought to justice. Could it be that some of them may have escaped the tragic event? Find it out, and more in Clowns Want War 2. Oh, and be sure to read the first Clowns Want War if you haven't already. Now back to our main character. Chapter 1 - ClownCappers.com The website asked me to enter in my email address, and so I did. I'm not doing this to join them or anything like that, I'm just curious to see if anything will happen. After I entered in my email, a survey popped up. Oh great, one of these? Maybe I'm wasting my time doing this, but I really want to see if anything will happen. The survey was nothing special... until I got to page 2 of it. It asked me questions such as, "Have you killed anyone?", "Have you raped anyone?", "What is the worst thing you've ever done?", and other messed-up stuff. After I filled in the survey, a generic thank you message popped up saying to wait for a conformation email. 30 minutes later, the conformation message appeared in my email inbox. I clicked it, and it brought me to a rather disturbing website... The name of the site is "Clown Cappers". Now, I'm not sure what the "Cappers" part of the name means, but this site is just disgusting. By looking at the homepage, it seems to be a video and image sharing website. Some of the videos on said page include, "funny murder scene", "Clowns Want More War", and "--the lost Clown tape'" I clicked on the third video for the sake of curiosity... I really regret doing that now. The video shows a clown shoving fecal matter into someone's mouth, then duck taping their mouth shut. I closed the video off after the first minute. Who knows what else they did in that video, as it was 30 minutes long... Whatever, I need to get off this website, and report it to the authorities. As I was about to go bleach my eyes, I received another email message. The message read, "Thank you very much for your application. We want you to be at Creawn St. where that one abandoned building is located at, by 9:00 PM... or else. :)" Under the message was a link. I clicked on the link, and it was a slideshow of images depicting murder, rape, drug abuse, and other horrible things. The name of the gallery appeared to be written in Spanish, so I couldn't understand it. I ran the title through Google Translate, and it translates to: "this is what happens when you don't meet up." I sat there for a few good minutes trying to figure out what to do... If I don't show up, I'll probably die. If I do show up, I'll probably die. I went with the first option, as crazy as that sounds. Chapter 2 - Clowns Want War HQ 9:00 PM fast approaches, so I head out to Creawn St. on my bike, which isn't that far away from my house. As soon as I arrived there, I heard a voice coming from next to the abandoned building I carefully and cautiously approach the building. Next to it, there appeared to be a silhouette of a clown in the shadows. If it weren't for the street light, I wouldn't have been able to see him. The clown tells me to follow him. He leads me into the basement of the building. When we got in there, the clown walked away from me and went out of the basement. Then I heard the basement door lock. No... I knew this was a bad idea! I frantically start to bang on the door demanding to be let out. But I then look to my left and see a clown sitting down behind a desk. He was wearing typical clown make-up, with a white face, black lips, blue eye lids, orange eye brows, and a top hat. He also seemed a bit... chubby as well. I slowly approached the clown, and then he told me to take a seat. The clown had papers of my "application", and said I did a good job. He then laughed and said, "let me show you around..." in a sinister tone. We left the basement, and we were now in one of the hallways. There were a ton of doors on each side of the walls. "In this room, is where we keep the dead bodies... watch your step!" laughed the clown. The clown then slowly turned to me and said, "Oh by the way... call me... Boss." Being around this guy makes my bones shiver. I really want to get out of here. Doing this stuff was a huge mistake. After "Boss" showed me the room full of dead bodies, we then approached "the rape room", accompanied by a sign on the door that reads "I like rape." Boss said we couldn't go in there, because it was "currently occupied." I heard a middle-age man screaming in agony, and an evil clown-like laugh. Boss chuckled, and directed me to the next room, which was the "torture room". When Boss opened the door, I jumped back a little. There were intestines hanging from the ceiling, and an eyeball next to a bloody chair. "Oh my, it seems like our janitor clown missed a few spots, didn't he?" very loudly laughed Boss. Boss said that there were only two rooms left, and they were his favorites. Oh gosh... I don't think I'm prepared to what's to come ahead. As Boss placed his hand on the second to last door, I started to sweat, expecting the worst... Then the door opened. Inside was just a bunch of clear bags filled with dozens of drugs, and organs, all laying on tables. Under the tables were boxes full of money. Boss claims that each box is worth 7 million dollars. Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Boss then said that there was a secret door somewhere in the room that leads to another room where they make various drugs. We approached the final room, "the gun room". Inside were a ton guns (as expected), but then Boss pressed a switch, and the walls pushed back and opened up. It revealed a wall filled with tons of deadly weapons, and beside them was a door. Boss walked me in, and inside was the "weapon making room". It smelled like a factory, with a bunch of crazy and deadly looking weapons on the tables that I've never seen before. We walked out of the room. Boss looks at me and says, "So... did you like it? Be honest... please." "Uh, yeah. Of course! It was all very interesting." I replied back nervously. Boss points at a scale and says "Very well... now please stand over there." I stood on the scale, pretty confused. Why does he want to weigh me? "Hehe, have fun!" Boss laughs, and pushes a switch on the wall, making the scale slide up, revealing a square hole that was completely dark. I fell down the hole, and landed on a huge pile of clothes. I looked up, and saw a clown at what appeared to be a sowing machine. And to my right was an old looking clown in a rocking chair knitting a clown suit. "Welcome new recruit! I just finished up this slick looking clown suit for you. Enjoy!" laughed the clown at the sowing machine. He threw me the suit, and it was just a typical blue clown suit. Nothing really special. The old clown pointed me to the changing room, which was on the left. I go in, and it's really just an old disgusting bathroom with cockroaches everywhere. Meh, whatever. I put the suit on, and leave the "dressing room". The sowing machine clown told me to go up, take a right, and go to the first door I see. I found myself in a hallway with only one door on the sides. I opened up the door, and I see two clowns. One that appears to be at a make-up table, and the other watching some black and white show about clowns. The clown at the make-up table told me to take a seat, as they would put on my clown make-up on. The entire time I was getting my make-up done, the clowns wouldn't shut up. They seemed to throw insults at each other almost every minute, which made me feel rather uncontrollable. I looked at the make-up table, and saw a picture in a frame of the two clowns together. I'm assuming they're husband and wife. After for what seemed like an hour, my make-up was finally done. They put huge black spots around my eyes, blue tear marks, red lips, a giant red nose, and a blue Afro. The couple told me to go to the next room... which was the "clown 101" room. I entered the room, and I was greeted by giant projector screen on the wall playing some sort of black and white movie. I look to the left, and see a middle-aged clown sitting behind a desk that had projector and film tapes on it. The clown's face was very wrinkly, had red lips, laid back light-blue hair, and black under his eyes. He was wearing a white business shirt with a tie, khaki pants, and was a bit overweight. But the one thing I couldn't get over was just how creepy his face looked. It gives me chills just by looking at him. He is by far the most unsettling looking clown I've seen so far. "Ah, looks like a new kid. Why don't you have a seat?" stated the clown. I took a seat, and the clown told me his name, which was "Ted". Ted gave me some papers to fill out. They were similar to the "applications" I filled out on the computer, with similar messed-up questions. After I got done filling the papers out, I handed then back to Ted, and then he told me to take a seat near the projector screen. He said he would play a film that will "teach me everything that there is to being a clown." Ted claims that it's required for all beginner clowns to watch this. The film started off with explaining the origins of the Clowns Want War campaign. It started in the 60's by a young man named "Hedef Nigassi". His father was a member of the KKK, which inspired Nigassi to start his own messed-up cult. He also had an obsession with clowns as a kid. He put the two together, and the Clowns Want War campaign begone. His intentions for the campaign was to unite all clowns as one universal species, and to kill all humans. But simply killing them with a bullet or stabbing wouldn't be enough. Nigassi wanted to kill humans by brutal acts in circuses. Unfortunately for me, the film showed some of the brutal acts that they performed. One of them had a person with their mouth taped open, while a clone on a unicycle rode down a rope and landed in the person's mouth, causing their jaw to split open. The second-half of the film just showed torture methods and how to preform them. This part of the film was obviously the most disturbing and disgusting part of it all. You don't know how many times I almost threw up. The third act explained the various other clown roles in the cult. Such as cameramans, janitors, make-up artists, murders, advertisers, etc. The most interesting part of this for me was after the film got done explaining the roles, it said that the "higher-up" would decide the role of the trainee clown would be. Oh no... I hope they don't choose me as the murderer or janitor! The final moments of the film said something that made my heart lock-up, and stop. "Those who participate in the Clowns Want War campaign must be a part of it forever. Those who try to disband will be executed." No. No way. I need to get out of here, but I don't want to die! The film ended, and Ted told me to go to the next room... the "results" room. I headed in there, and there were no lights on at all. I only saw everything clearly was due to the moonlight shining through the huge window. There was a desk and some documents holders, but other than that, there didn't seem to be anyone in here. I searched around for a minute, and behind I heard someone speak. "Have you enjoyed your stay so far?" It was an old looking clown wearing a clad business suit with a flower on it in the chest area. He had red and black lips, blue eye-liner, a red big nose, with a bald spot on his head and two red fluffy clumps of orange hair on the side. "Uh, who are you?" I asked frightened. "Didn't you see me in the film? I'm Mr. Nigassi!" he laughs. I was quite shocked to see that he was still alive. "So, after taking a look at your applications, I decided on what role you will take in this campaign. You will be a kidnapper and advertiser." explained Mr. Nigassi. Hearing that made my vision blurry, and my ears ring. "Now, you will have a room all to yourself here. I promise that no one will bother you." said Mr. Nigassi. "Wait, a room? So I'll be living here?" I asked nervously. "Hahaha, yes! I think you'll like it very much!" laughed Mr. Nigassi. "W-what about my home?" I replied back. "Oh... your home... Well, you don't need your home anymore. This is your new home." replied Nigassi. I felt my whole world turn upside down hearing this news. This is the biggest mistake I've ever done in my life. Mr. Nigassi directed me to my room. It was nothing special. Just a bunk-bed, a desk, a trash-bin, clown posters on the wall, and a big window. "For tomorrow, you're going to be doing a very important task for me. So you better get some shuteye." said Mr. Nigassi. "Wait, what kind of task?" I asked nervously. "Hehe, I'll tell ya' tomorrow. Good night." laughed Mr. Nigassi. I don't think I'm ready for what I'm about to experience tomorrow. Who knows what they'll want me to do. Hey, maybe it isn't bad. Maybe they want me to take the trash out, or something like that... right? Chapter 3 - The Job "WAKE-UP, WAKE-UP, WAKE-UP!!" Ugh... who's yelling? "HEY HEY NEW KID, TIME TO WAKE-UP! YOU GOT A BUSY DAY AHEAD OF YA'!" I climb down the bunk-bed and I am greeted by a clown in a sergeant uniform standing in the door-way. He was wearing similar clown make-up to that of Mr. Nigassi. "Gooooood morning! I'm Sargent C., I train pathetic rookies like you!" he yelled. Sargent C. then tells me to go the cafeteria for some breakfast. Sargent C. leads me to the cafeteria, and I get my food. They were serving eggs and bacon. I took a seat next to two other clowns. One wearing striped-jail uniform, and one wearing an orange-prison uniform. They were even hand-cuffed. I asked them why they were dressed like that. They said it's because it made them more menacing. A voice came from the walkie-talkies on their uniforms, saying something along the lines "it's show-time." The two clones got up, and the orange-prison clown looked at me saying "let's go, new boy." "Wait, what do you mean?" I asked. "We gotta do some business. Now come on, let's go." the orange-prison clown replied back. Well, looks like I don't have a choice... I followed their lead, and headed outside. We got in this trashy black truck. I asked for their names. The striped-jail clown's name was "Steve", and the orange-prison clown's name was "Robert." I asked what our task was, and they said we would be kidnapping someone, and then torturing them. The moment I heard that, I wanted to jump out of the truck. We stopped the truck and parked near the curb in some neighborhood. I asked what the plan was, and Steve said we were "waiting for them to come out." I tried to ask more questions, but they told me to shut-up. We waited about 30 minutes in awkward science, until someone walked out of a house just a few feet in front of us. "That's the guy." said Rob as he and Steve got out of the truck. They told me to stay in the truck for whatever reason. Should I just make a run for it? Nah, I'd probably die if I tried... I stared from inside the truck, as Steve and Rob start to choke this poor person to death. My heart was racing extremely fast at the sight of this. They approached to the back of the truck, as Rob held the man in a choke grip. Steve told me to get out of the truck, and to help them out. What do they want me to do with this poor man? Rob threw the man in the back of trunk, and Rob told me to beat him senseless with shovel. I hesitated. Rob said if I didn't, he would kill me in the most gruesome way possible. I didn't want to take the risk of losing my life, and so I beat the man as hard as I could with the shovel. After many hits, he stopped struggling... he is either dead or knocked out. I've never felt to awful for doing something in my life. I am pathetic, and deserve to die. Me and the clowns head back into the truck, and all I could think about was what I just did. "Ya' did a good job kid. I'm proud of ya'." happily said Rob to me. "Uh, yeah... I-it felt great..." I replied back ashamed. We then drove back to the Clowns Want War headquarters. We took the body out of the trunk, and headed to the torture room. We sit the man on a short stool while he was tied to a rope. Rob began to tape the poor man's eyes wide-open, and proceeded to blow bubbles into his eyes. He was screaming in agony as all of this was happening. I felt really bad for him. Steve then got a CD player out, and put large headphones onto the man's ears. He blasted obnoxious, distorted circus music into the man's ears. The man started to cry while screaming, as Rob and Steve laughed really hard and loud. I couldn't take watching this innocent man suffer anymore. I have to do something about this! Rob looks at me while still laughing, asking me to pour gasoline on the man. Right then, I had an idea. Steve handed me the tank of gasoline and a match. I opened up the lid, and poured gasoline on the man. Rob and Steve were laughing harder than before, slapping their knees. I took this opportunity to pour gasoline all over their heads, and so I did. "Ahhh! What the hell are you doing kid!?" Rob asked in an angry voice. I light the match, and throw it on Rob and Steve. They catch on fire, screaming in pain, running around like the idiots they are. I untied the old man with a knife and ran out of the room with him. I opened up a window in the hallway, and the man jumped out. I then hear footsteps approaching. It was Sergeant C.! He was marching down the hallway with a concerned look on his face. I lay on the floor, pretending to be knocked-out. Sergeant C. walks into the torture room. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Sergeant C. leaves the room, and continues to match down the hallway. He finds me laying on the floor, and starts to panic. He then marched away from the halls, presumably to find help. I get up, and jump out of the window. I found myself in the bushes, and I hear police sirens in the distant. I make a run for it, trying to find my way home. Chapter 4 - A Huge Mistake I arrived at my home, and ran into my bedroom, thinking about what just happened... I couldn't believe I went through with this stupid idea. I could've gotten killed, and I... I almost killed someone. In fact, I did kill someone... well, more than one. Those two evil clowns. Granted, they were pathetic human beings... but I took their lives. My mental state will forever be messed up after experiencing that. All of a sudden, I heard knocking at the front door. It made me jump a little. I grabbed a knife, and slowly headed to the front door. I look out the peep hole, and it's the cops... I drop the knife and open the door. "Put your hands up and get on the ground!" yelled the police officer while pointing a gun at me. He took my wig off, and threw me into the back of a police car. No... what have I done... I don't deserve this! They tried to drive me to the police station. But then... one of the tires on the police car popped. The cop got out of the car to see what the problem was. I waited for about 10 or so minutes, and heard nothing from the cop. I then hear a loud thump. It was the police officer's dead body laying on the windshield! I screamed very loud in complete shock. A clown then all of a sudden gets in the cop car, and drives me back to CWW HQ. Oh no... my life is over. We pulled up to the CWW HQ, and I could see three cop cars outside of the premise. Except they were covered in blood, and there were the bodies of police officers handing from the windows... The clown yanked me out of the car, and lead me to the basement. We get down in there, and I see Boss sitting behind his desk, staring me down with the biggest, most coldest frown on his face that I've ever seen. "What... the... hell... happened?" Boss asked in a distressed voice. "T-the victim... he did it. He set Rob and Steve on fire, and broke free!" I replied back nervously. "Oh yeah. Huh. Is that so? Then what the hell is this?" Boss plays a clip from surveillance footage on a CRT TV, showing me pouring gasoline on Rob and Steve, and setting them on fire... Boss turns to me with a wide grid on his face. "Hehe... Now tell me, what was that?" Boss asked. "I... I-I don't know." I replied back extremely nervous. "Take your ass, and get the hell out of here. NOW!" Boss shouts while pointing outwards the exit. As I get out of the basement, I hear Boss mumble words that made me stop dead in my tracks. "You've got it comin' for ya' kid... not now, but lata'." Chapter 5 - The Plan A week has passed since the biggest mistake of my life; joining the Clowns Want War campaign. No police have showed up to my door as of late, but Clowns Want War has been all the rage on the news lately. It seems the clowns have switched locations, because police investigated their previous headquarters (the one HQ I was at), and it was all completely empty. I don't care where they went to, because I'm leaving this town. I'm heading to New York City, and staying there for as long as possible. I need to get away from this clown hole. NYC is only 40 minutes away from where I live, so I will be driving there. Many days later, I arrive in New York City, ready to start things fresh. I moved into a cheap little apartment. Nothing special at all, really. But it'll do for now. I went on my laptop to browser around for a little while... But I was morbidly curious to check out my email. I haven't checked it since I registered for Clowns Want War, so this will be interesting... I scroll threw my inbox, and I see a message title that catches me completely off guard. "The Clowns Have Moved! I REPEAT: The Clowns Have Moved!" I click on the message, and what was inside made my jaw drop. "Michale Crorw has infiltrated our headquarters, and now the police on our tail. We are switching locations to the Big Apple to cause more beautiful, and bigger damage. Keep up to date with us at clowncappers.com to get the latest news on our campaign. We're going to burn this city down to the ground! 9/11: The Sequel is in production NOW!" I sat there frozen with my heart beating a million miles per-hour. I moved from Melburg to get away from this! I decided that computer time was over, and went outside to take a walk. As I was walking, I saw a newspaper laying on the ground. I picked it up, and looked inside. What I found pissed me off more than anything. "BREAKING: Clowns Want War recruitment fliers and graffiti found all over NYC. At that moment... I knew I had enough. I then had an idea. I ran back to my house, and processed to plan out my insane idea. You know how clowns are funny? Well, you know who else are funny that dress up in silly outfits and wear white make-up? Mimes. I will create my own campaign... A campaign to fight off against the evil clowns, and kill them for good... Mimes Want War. I will use this campaign for good, and not evil. Watch out clowns, we're going to eliminate you all. One. By. One. I started creating websites and social media accounts to promote Mimes Want War. I then started to call schools, hospitals, and police stations with an untraceable phone number, warning them about the mimes. I did this so Mimes Want War can appear in the news. A wake up the next day, and what do you know? The mimes are in the news! This made me very happy. I then went to go check my email, and saw a message in my inbox from clowncappers.com. "ATTENTION ALL CLOWNS: THE MIMES ARE OUT TO GET US! WE MUST FIGHT BACK!" said the title of the message. This put a huge smile on my face. My campaign is working so far! Now all I need to do is to get some recruits. The following day, I dressed up as a mime and put flyers all over NYC at midnight. I wore a bullet proof vest and carried a gun with me for safety messieurs. As I was putting up a flyer, I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turn to see a clown... just... standing there. It was looking at me with it's head tilted to the right. It really creeped me out, and I felt unsafe. I slowly backed away. But as I did that... more clowns appeared next to the clown standing in the road. I panicked, and made a run for it. I heard a bunch of running footsteps just right behind me too. I've never felt so afraid in my life! I kept running, and running until I slipped on a water puddle. I fell straight on my back and hit the back of my head. My vision started to get blurry... and my ear drums were ringing. In my blurry vision... I saw clowns standing over me. Then I passed out. Chapter 6 - Deadly Situations I opened my eyes... I was in some kind of circus tent, laying on a hospital bed mat. After a few moments, I realized what was going on. Those clowns kidnapped me, and brought me to their new headquarters! They even took away my gun, and my bullet proof vest. I then heard footsteps... very slow footsteps... coming in my direction. A clown walked into the tent, looked at me, and laughed. It wasn't an ordinary clown though... it was Hedef Nigassi. He was laughing uncontrollably. "You know kid... If you didn't want to be apart of Clowns Want War... then why did you join?" asked Nigassi. "I-I was just curious, that's all." I replied back. "This whole 'Mimes Want War' thing going... do you honestly think we're scared? Hahaha, you look like a fool in that outfit" said Mr. Nigassi while chuckling. I lied there in complete silence. "I'm sorry it had to end this way, Michale." said Nigassi while he left the tent. What could he possibly mean by that? A beefy clown in an orange jumpsuit (much like Rob's orange prison uniform) walks into the tent... with a chainsaw. I freak out and try to get out, but it was too late. The clown already started the chainsaw, and headed right for me. At that moment, I just excepted that my life was over... until I saw my gun on a nightstand near the hospital matters. What kind of idiot clown would steal someone's gun, only to put it near them? Anyway, I grabbed my gun and pulled the trigger... but nothing came out. Those dammed clowns took my bullets! However, me pulling out the gun made the beefy clown step out. That was my signal to get out of there! I tore through the back of the tent, and it turns out... I'm in a building... the new CWW HQ. They put a giant tent in this room. Sweet, now I know where their location is now! I broke threw the window, and escaped. The next day, I turn on the news, and I see they aren't talking about Mimes Want War, but Clowns Want War. The clowns have been making the rounds again, leaving flyers everywhere all across NYC. They even stapled their flyers over some of the Mimes Want War flyers! This infuriated me. Luckily, I've received five email messages asking if they can join the Mimes Want War campaign. Which leads me to my next step... find a headquarters. There's this abandoned mansion in the hood part of NYC. I guess that's where the Mimes Want War headquarters will be. After several days of planning and advertising, I've finally established a small team... of only 14 mimes. Not that many, but it'll do for now. Me and the team put up more flyers, and spread the word on the internet. Which in turn gave us hundreds of applications for Mimes Want War! This made me very happy, and the timing is just right too. The clowns have been causing more and more damage as the days go by. People have gone missing, bomb threats everywhere, robberies, signs, flyers, cars, and even more. Clownswantwar.com has recently went up again, but what it says on the site is shocking. "Prepare for the biggest disaster to ever hit America since 9/11! The clowns are back, and this time they ain't messing around! Our troops will tear down New York City piece by piece, one by one. Many people will die, and the tallest buildings in the city will come crashing down to the ground! So watch out everyone! You all gonna die! 10/31" Things are just about to get serious. It's October 29th right now, so Halloween is just around the corner, which is the same day this event will take place. I need to get more mimes! Calling all mimes, calling all mimes! Chapter 7 - All Hallows Eve Today's the day. The day the mimes strike back against those bastard clowns. Many people have evacuated NYC, but not all. The cops and US military are on high alert, preparing for the clowns. Me and my team of hundreds of mimes wait outside of the Clowns Want War headquarters with bullet proof vests equipped, ready to strike the HQ any moment. "NOW!" I shout very loudly. Me and the mimes charge into their headquarters with knifes. We go into the torture room, and we see two clones raping a victim. We charge at the clowns and tackle them to the ground. The mimes tied them up and tortured them. It's about time they got a taste of their own medicine! The rest of the mimes headed for the other rooms, looking for more murderous clowns. I then remembered the sowing machine and make-up clowns! They aren't deadly, and don't want to kill anybody. I warned the mimes about them, and told them not to kill them if they found them. While all of this was going on, I heard my phone vibrate. I pull it out of my pocket, and touch the screen. I got an email from Clowncappers.com saying that the clowns will be at the Brooklyn Bridge. I rounded up 150 mimes to come to the Brooklyn Bridge with me, while the 50 other mimes will stay at the CWW HQ. Me and the mimes headed to the bridge ASAP! We get there, and there's not a single car on the bridge, and it's very very foggy. In the distance... I see a clown in a typical clown suit with white make-up and orange hair walk down the bridge. What followed behind him made me and my mimes' jaws drop. A tank. Yes, you heard that right. A freaking tank! What followed beside the tanks were clowns... lots, and lots of clowns. One was even riding a trycile. The circus music kicked in, and that's when I said to my team... "run." Me and the mimes ran for a dear life away from the bridge as the tank tried to fire at us. As we were running away from the bridge, a helicopter stops us in our tracks. It was hovering over us, with a machine gun attached to it. Clowns jumped from the helicopter equipped with axes and hammers, ready to kill us. But they were no match for my team. The mimes took their weapons, and killed them. The helicopter was very close to the ground. I yell at the mimes to jump inside of it. The helicopter tried to shoot us, but thankfully missed. I ask if any of the mimes know how to fly a helicopter. Luckily, one of them did. The mime went inside of the helicopter, and flew towards the Brooklyn Bridge, firing the machine gun at the clowns, killing a lot of them. But then... the helicopter went close to the ground... and, uncontrollably close too. Me and the mimes stood there in utter shock. He's flying right into the tank while the machine gun is going off! Then... it happened. The helicopter flew into the tank, and a massive explosion appeared, killing all the clowns on the bridge, and unfortunately... our mime. Then the unthinkable happens. The Brooklyn Bridge collapses. We all stood there with our jaws to the floor in utter despair. The police and US military arrived behind us, and we explained to them what happened. But before we could even explain the basics, we hear a big boom. A very, very big boom. We looked up, only to see a hole in the World Trade Center. Everyone starts to freak out and panic. I then tell the mimes that it's time to head back to CWW HQ. We arrive there, and I we many clowns tied up. Boss and Sergeant C. included. No sign of Hedef Nigassi though. My phone vibrates again, and I get another email from Clowncappers.com. This time saying, "We're gonna bomb NYC via helicopters! Make sure to bring an umbrella with you if you don't wanna die!" I tell the mimes to go back to the city immediately, and to warn the US military. I would go with them too, but I need to find Nigassi. That sneaky bastard is probably somewhere in the CWW HQ. I walked in with the intent to search every room. The first room I chose to investigate was the torture room. It's the first door on the second story. I know this due to the sign on the door that blatantly says "TORTURE ROOM". I searched the room, but no sign of Nigassi anywhere. But I spotted light emerging from the corner of the room. I went to go check it out. The light was coming from under the wooden floor. I tried pealing back the wood that was slightly sticking out of the ground, and when I did, the floor collapsed, making me fall. I fell into water... I swam back up to the surface, and I noticed that I was in a pool. But I saw something moving in the water... it was gray and huge. Then a dorsal fin arises from the surface. That's when I knew what part of the room I was in. The shark tank room. I swam to the other side of the pool, as two sharks followed behind me. I made it up, and when I did... there was someone standing over me. Hedef Nigassi. He was standing over me holding a machine gun. "So, Michale, it's about time we met again." stated Nigassi. "You son of a bitch... why would you do this?" I asked. "Face it Michale, the apple is mine now! THE APPLE IS MINE!" laughed Nigassi. "You don't stand a chance against the mimes!" I yelled. "Hahaha, oh please. Clowns Want War is international, it's not just in NYC. In fact, we are planning to attack another location here soon!" said Nigassi. I stared him down with a cold stern on my face. "I think are talk is done here. Goodbye, Michale." Nigassi points the machine gun at me and starts firing it, while laughing. I fall back, pretending to be dead. Nigassi steps over my body, laughing mechanically. "You'll never stop me, Michale! The mimes, the police, and the military will never stop me! Hahaha!" I tripped Nigassi with my foot while still laying on the floor, and he falls into the pool, dropping his weapon on the ground. I pointed the gun at Nigassi with a smile. "Don't shoot, Michale!" he demanded. "Eh, you're right." I reply back, throwing the machine gun at him. Before he could even grab it, he was already getting eaten alive by the sharks. Nigassi is finally dead after all these years, and I couldn't be happier. I travel back to the city, and it seems the mimes and military have warded off all the clowns. I thank them for their efforts, but I tell them I don't think the clowns are just done yet. They think so too. Nothing has happened in an hour, so we all went on a short lunch break. What did we eat for lunch break? Candy! Lots, and lots of candy... As we were chowing down on our unhealthy goodness, we heard music. It kept getting closer and closer... It got close enough to the point we could pin-point what the music was. It was circus music. We stopped eating, and got into action. The military got in their tanks, held their machine guns, and rocket launchers, ready to aim fire. The music then got super loud, and out of the corner of the buildings, tanks head in our direction... with clowns in them. The military fired at them, and explosions went everywhere. Unfortunately, one of the clowns' tanks opened fire on us, and blew up one of our tanks, killing a few people on our side. But we manged to kill a lot of the clowns, even the tanks. After we thought we killed them all, a clown riding a tricycle comes into few... while juggling three decapitated heads. One of the police officers shot it in the head, and they died. My phone then vibrates. I check it, and I get yet another email from Clowncappers.com. This time saying, "Project U.C.R.D is our last resort. Have fun humans!" What the hell could that mean? I told the mimes, military, and police about the message I got. They stood on guard, ready for what's to come. Minutes go by, and we hear thumping sounds. Giant, loud, thumps. The thumps kept getting louder and louder, then it all of a sudden stopped. We heard metal grinding and twisting. Then... the unthinkable happens. A giant clown robot bursts through the building that was in front of us. We are all speechless. It was oval shaped, had long arms, long legs, a windshield at the top showing a clown controlling it, an arm canon on it's left arm, teeth on it's stomach, and the mech in general was about 8 stories tall. We opened fire on it, but it wasn't enough. The giant clown robot avoided all the damage, and killed a lot of us with its machine gun arm canon. We all made a run for it. Some of us ran down the street, and some of tried to hide in buildings. Me in particular, hid in this one apartment. Some of the mimes and military soldiers followed behind me. One of the soldiers had an idea. Go to the top floor, and open fire on the giant robot. We all ran up the stairs that led to the top floor. We all made it up there, and the robot noticed us. It tore the front of the building off, leaving us exposed. It grabbed one of our mimes, and the teeth on the robot's stomach opened up, and ate the mime. That's the moment when the military opened fire with bullets and rocket launchers. They all hit the robot, and it fell into the building on the side. We all charged towards it while it was done. The military shot it some more, and the mimes climbed on top of it, trying to bust the windshield open. After many shots and beatings, the windshield finally breaks. However, upon doing this, the robot self-destructed. Killing all the mimes and soldiers near it. I stood there speechless, but relieved at the same time. My phone vibrates... I check it, and receive the final message from Clowncappers.com. "ALERT! ALERT! ALL CLOWNS EVACUATE NYC! WE'RE NO MACTH FOR NYC (FOR NOW)! PACK IT UP EVERYONE, IT'S TIME WE MOVE TO SOMEWHERE SMALLER!" Chapter 8 - Aftermath 4 in a half weeks later, it's Thanksgiving. NYC is still getting repaired, and CWW is still being investigated. It seems that they have left New York, and have gone somewhere else. Clowncappers.com has been taken down, and Boss and Sargent C. are in prison. The sowing and make-up clowns now live a normal life, but have been brought into questioning. The mimes have been pretty successful. Clown circuses are now being replaced with mime circuses. In fact, clowns have been banned from NYC until further notice. Anyone who dresses up as a clown will be arrested. The giant clown robot thing is being anaylized by scientists. So that's what's been going on. And as for how I have been doing? I'm doing fine. Had to get a few bandages on my body here and there, but I'm fine. I'm going on vacation on Hawaii soon, so that will be fun. But I've got to thinking... where did the clowns move to? I guess we'll find out soon... Category:Clowns Category:Wars Category:Computers/Internet Category:Weapons Category:Phones Category:Law Enforcement Category:Robots Category:Houses/Buildings Category:Halloween Category:Cults Category:Torture Category:Kidnappings Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Deaths Category:Animals Category:Vehicles Category:Terrorism Category:Holidays